In proctological, urological and gynecological examinations and treatments a doctor's and medical assistant's need for access to a patient's perineum region presents problems for both the patient and the doctor. Typically, the patient disrobes and dons an examination gown. Such a gown provides the doctor with easy access to the patient's perineum region. Though this does reduce the patient's area of exposure, such still exposes more of the patient's body than necessary. Thus, the patient is subjected to undue embarrassment and exposure to the coolness of medical offices and hospitals just at a time when it is important that the patient be relaxed and as comfortable as possible. The anxiety which may result from the patient being uncomfortable may result in complicating the doctor's diagnosis and treatment.
More specifically, in examinations and treatments such as pelvic exams, pap smears, culdoscopy, cryosurgery, dilatation and curettage, leep procedure, in vitro fertilization, tubular occlusion and hysterosalpingograms a female patient typically lies on her back with her legs wide apart and with her feet positioned in stirrups. This positioning of the patient provides the doctor with maximum exposure of the patient's perineum region for examination and treatment.
Heretofore, specialty garments other than the just mentioned medical examination gowns have been devised that are tailored for use by patients undergoing specific medical examinations. Exemplary of such a garment is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,575 in which pants for proctological examinations are shown having an elongated, slit-like opening in the rear that extends between the crotch and the waist. An elongated flap is provided for covering the rear opening. The flap is hinged at its lower edge adjacent the crotch. Though such pants are well suited for use with patients while standing, the location of the slit and the flap makes them ill suited for patients lying on their backs.
Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,161 in which a proctological and gynecological examination pants have a front opening covered by an elongated flap and a rear opening that is covered by a pair of flaps pivoted about folds which are oriented perpendicularly to the top edge of the pants. These pants however do not provide adequate and unobstructed access to the entire perineum area. Furthermore, here again the location of the flaps and the manner in which they are opened makes such pants also ill suited for patients lying on their backs.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a medical examination garment which provides ready access to the perineum region for proctological, urological or gynecological examinations with a patient lying on his or her back while protecting the patient from undue embarrassment and chill. It is to the provision of such a garment therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.